Reminiscence of the Far Past
by Panzer IV
Summary: Based on the game 'Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel', with a combination of the Animemovie. The death of Armony has struck Edward as her mentor and friend, reminding him of his incapability. How will her return affect Ed and Al? What about Winry?
1. Prologue: Remembrance

**Reminiscence of the Far Past **

Disclaimer: I didn't normally write this, but I'll write this anyway: Fullmetal Alchemist ain't mine. Though, I hope it's mine. But it's NOT:-)

**Prologue: Remembrance **

"_I'll kick some ass, and then I'll surely find the stone!" _That's what the young 16 year old alchemist Edward Elric usually had in his mind while he stared the landscape through the glass window of a train. But no, not today…..

"_Armony…why did ithappened to you…?"_

It had been a long, tiring, and tragic week for the two Elric brothers. For the last 5 days, they've been through a rough time kicking black creatures known as golems and stopping a madman from taking thousands of lives for the Crimson Stone (Crimson Elixir), just to revive his love. But that was nothing compare to what happened the other day…..

"_Is…is this what you want…? A-are you guys happy now…?"_

"_Nii-san…" His younger brother, 14 year old Alphonse Elric called out to him. But no replies comes out of his mouth, still on his knees weeping by the remnants of the Alchemy works in New Hiessgart Castle _

"_ARMONY…!"_ A day earlier, Ed lost his first and only student- Armony Eiselstein.

(Flashback)

It was that very day he met her. That very day she fell on Ed's face while harvesting Ether flower by the gorge. In rage, Edward immediately stormed after the girl with anger; though, she managed to run AFTER sticking her tongue at him and: "Bye-bye….shrimp!"

It was then when the Elric brothers were caught up in a wild goose chase just to fulfill Ed's desires: for 'sorry' from the girl. Getting caught-up with bandits, crooks, outlaw alchemist, three outlaw goons (of course, they were alchemist as well), a corrupt military General, a mysterious woman who wanted the Philosopher's Catalyst and even Chimeras created by the girls' father; Professor Eiselstein. Of course, the girl didn't know all of this. Though the brothers eventually were able to caught the girl and _make_ her spit those words, it was then when everything went wrong. The girl, Armony Eiselstein noticed the Elric brothers were alchemists and begged them to teach her alchemy, knowing the fact that her father forbade her from _learning_ AND _using_ alchemy. Well, Ed had no choice since he'd promised to teach her alchemy if she said sorry to him. Also, with the train gone kaput for awhile, they'd need a place to stay till' the train is back in service.

Those days could become Ed's memorable days where both of them, Ed and Armony would stay up so late just to study Alchemy. Whenever possible, Ed would take his younger brother and his pupil down to the lakeside for a picnic and a brief rest. It was then when their relation as teacher and pupil blossomed to love. Armony had been wandering through herself, daydreaming, and almost not paying attention when Ed taught her alchemy. She thought to herself: "What are these feelings? Why can't I look up at that tiny shrimp?" But those feelings were never shown. Before she could express it, a terrible thing struck her. After a picnic from the lakeside (and a couple of unsuccessful alchemy practices), Armony fell to her knees while their resting at a nearby Church. A pair of wings grew on her back at a rapid speed, causing her almost unable to breath and an unbearable pain. Taking her to the Professor proofs a fact that Ed can't accept: Armony possessed the Philosopher Catalyst, and item that amplifies alchemy. In other words, Armony is no other than a chimera; a combination of the catalyst and the professor's original daughter: Selene who has thought to be dead. "If she ever study, or practices alchemy, or close to an alchemic reaction, the catalyst will react and once again, those wings will grow on her back. But this time, it's the end for her…"

Try as hard as he might, Ed failed to protect his only faithful student which led to a tragic end. That night, Greta, one of the professor's assistance kidnapped her with the help of the military under the command of Brigadier General Moody Nemda, a corrupt military General, wanting greed and power. The Elric brother manages to catch up with the assistance, known more as Camilla; while Colonel Mustang and his men take control of the situation at the castle yard. But it was all too late…..Camilla uses her alchemy to extract the Philosopher's Catalyst inside Armony by force, though failed cause of the Ether flower that was tossed by the professor; Armony was left in a critical condition.

By dawn, it was all over. Camilla disappeared after she fell from the Castle's tower after being heavily bombarded by the brothers. Brigadier General Nemda was captured by the MP (Military Police). But for Professor Eiselstein, there is only one thing left to do.

"_Boys…I have a favor to ask…"_

"_Yes, professor?" _

"_Please, gather the feathers lying around. There's still lifeenergy in there, I'll use it to heal Armony. Please, make it quick, there's not much time…" _

Before they knew it, they were tricked. The feathers were powerless, and Ed can feel that. Knowing something's wrong, they rush towards the Alchemy works, but was halted by the Colonel and his men.

"_You boy's aren't allowed to get in here." _

"_What are you guys doing? She's gonna' die in there! Lieutenant! Colonel! Major! MOVE!" _

"_Sorry boys, but we can't let you pass. The Professor doesn't allow you to pass this point." _

"_I MUST SEE HER!" _

"_With what reason that we should let you pass?" _

"_She's my…student…it is a responsibility of a teacher or a master to safe guards his student from harm…his pupil…It's because of me that she end up like that…it's all my fault I taught her alchemy…I must see her."_

"_If you boy's are still insisting, we had no choice!" _The Colonel tightens his glove while Major Armstrong prepares himself as well

"_You…you guys…GET OUT OF THE WAY!" _Out of patients, Ed storms them, hoping to be able to break inside

At that point, it was the end. While the brother's were busy fighting the Colonel and the Major, a bright light pointing upwards covers the structure. In matter of seconds, the Alchemy works vanish into thin air. Only a crater was left. Ed wobbles forward as he approaches the crater while calling his pupil's name before he fell on his knees and weeps.

"_Is…is this what you want…? A-are you guys happy now…?" _Colonel pause with a sigh

"_Nii-san…" _Al calls him trying to comfort his brother, but no replies comes out of his mouth

"_ARMONY…!"_ It was a bit too much for him to lose the ones he loves twice.

Only a feather remains at center of the crater, glowing and floating in the air. The last memory fragment left by Armony, a small piece of the Catalyst. It was then when Ed held the feather, where he learns the last minute of his faithful student. She laid there, helplessly beside the Professor, her father while a glow from a transmutation circle was shading her.

"_Uh…daddy…?" _

"_You're awake my dear…"_

"_W-where was I? What is this…? I'm…I'm scared…"_

"_It's okay my dear, daddy's here with you…" _

"_Daddy…?"_

"_Yes, Armony?" _

"_Are you…my father?" _Armony once caught conversation from Ed and the Professor when he notifies her as a Chimera from Selene and the Catalyst. _"Silly girl, of course I am." _

"_Thank you…Ugh…It…it hurts…" _

"_Don't worry my dear; everything will be alright now…"_ He hugs Armony for the last time before the circle reacts. In seconds, it was all over for both the Professor and Armony.

(End of Flashback)

"Ed? Ed! Nii-san!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you alright? You seemed….sad…" Ed's younger brother, Alphonse Elric, notices tears Ed's trying to hide from him.

"Yeah….I'm fine….just had a flashback of her…"

"Armony?"

"Yeah….that little, red headed spunk who fell on my head. A very unpleasant meeting, but it's something I should keep in memory."

"Nii-san…"

"Well, enough nostalgia! We're close to Central Station! Better get your stuff ready, and I don't want to find _stray cats_ in your armor later…."

"Umh…..yeah…..sure…."

As usual, Ed likes to rush things and that's what he did once he's out of the train. While Al and Major Armstrong were walking slowly, he just rushed off towards the exit when he accidentally bumps to a flower girl. It was then when everything went back to him.

"Ahh….sorry….I'll help you pick those…"

"Sure…..thank you."

"Here you go…….!" It was a shock for Ed when he notices the girls face was exactly like Armony. Not only the face, but the hair color as well. Only her hairstyle was different: pigtails.

"Umm…..mr, are you alright..?" Ed lowers his head, covering his eyes and once again trying to hide his tears

"Me….? Never been better! C'mon Al!" He hands over the flowers and walks away cheerfully while trying to forget about that incident. But, can he?

"Nii-san! Slow down!"

"Heh, last one there is a rotten egg! I'm talking to you Al!"

"NII-SAN!"

"Central--here we come!"

(End of Prologue)

**Author's Note  
As you can see, this is the 'remake' of the last scene in Fullmetal Alchemist game where Armony Eiselstein died. Yes, this fanfic is more of a continuation to the game. For those of you who doesn't know, check out the game, ORjust continue reading this. I tried to summarize the story of the game a bit so people who haven't play would understand about this. That's what this prologue for. Well, for those of you who played the game (And somewhat doesn't agree with the ending), continue reading, and please R&R!**

**End of Message...**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back, Armony

**Reminiscence of the Far Past**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back, Armony**

No one in the history of mankind had successfully committed human transmutation; and none of them would ever make it out alive without losing body parts or two. Though this act is forbidden, many alchemists abide them and end up committing them just to revive it's lost one. It ended tragically.

Somewhere around Central City,  
8:00 PM

"No….how….can this…..be?"

"I'm sorry sir, your daughter died in a hit and run….."

"I thought you guys….."

"We've tried our best sir, but we've failed. We lost her….."

It was in the middle of summer when, a young 16 year old flower girl died right after she exited the train station just after Ed bumped her. The girl notices Ed dropped a piece of paper, crumpled, full of researches about Alchemy the stone, and Human Transmutation. Though she didn't understand it a bit, she manages to return it back to him. Unfortunately, it all ended right after she notices the party had crossed the street. Trying to catch up, she rushed across the street where it all ends.

"Why….why does this had to happen?"

"Please sir, there's nothing you can do….she's at the hands of the Almighty One…."

"But….but….."

"Sir…..take a rest…..you seem tired."

But Professor Klaus Hoffman, the girl's father won't give up easily. His daughter was everything for him and he can't just let her go. A thought then came to his mind.

"_What if I'm able to resurrect her? Will it make things better? Besides, I'm an Alchemist..." _

"Scuse' me, Mr., what if I'm able to…"

"Resurrect her through alchemy? Sorry sir, that act is forbidden by the laws of alchemy."

Still, this doesn't stop Klaus from executing his plans. It makes him even MORE eager when he founds the paper clutched and crumpled on her hands. It interests him to read and study about it; especially Human Transmutation. After the doctors left with her body, the Professor know that know is the good time to execute the plans.

"I'll bring you back…..I promise."

For 5 days he stayed in his room studying the magnificent works of the Elric brothers written in the paper. Five days with no rest, nor sleep. Five days of pain till' it satisfies his eyes and confidence.

'It's done...' he thought to himself. 'Now for the soul...'

It is when he notices that most Alchemists were lost due to the failed exchange for the soul. 'With what should I exchange it?'

He pauses for a moment, working his brain to his limit to figure out what would be the right exchange for the soul. His blood won't be enough; he knew it right from the start of his research. The note says the failed Human Transmutation after the two brothers used their blood for the exchange of their mother's soul.

'Flowers…..she likes flowers…..' A conclusion came to his mind to exchange the soul with the things she likes best. But will it really solve the problem?

"Ether flowers would do best….."

Flower Field, New Hiessgart Castle,  
New Hiessgart,  
1:00 AM

It had pass 12 once he's arrived in New Hiessgart. The small town had changed quite a bit since the incident that occurred two days ago. Now people starts popping out and roam the streets without the fears of bandits. At night, the city turns into quite a restful place. New Hiessgart Castle was now forbidden by the millitiary due to the incident that occurred three days ago that involves the Philosopher's Catalyst. Though the gates were heavily guarded, the Professor had managed to snoop inside which led him to the remnants of New Hiessgart Castle Alchemyworks. It was now more to be a flower field where Professor Eiselstein and her daughter rests.

"The flower field……time to gather ether flowers…." Little the Professor knows that most soldiers quit their jobs from guarding the flower field cause of sightings of the Professor's daughter wandering around the field…..looking for something or someone

"I'll gather a few more and…." Professor Hoffman pauses as a blur figure was spotted walking around out in the middle of the field. A wing could be located attached to her back

"Who….the….." The figure melted away in a blink of an eye, leaving something glowing located on the ground. Professor Hoffman panicked and tried to scurry away. But, the glow attracted his attention.

Curious, Professor Hoffman approaches the glow out in the field. He was more surprised to see it was only a single feather, a glowing one that is. "This….feather….."

"It's warm……It felt like….it's full of life..." Though it isn't part of the original plan, the idea of using the feather as part of the transmutation pops to his head. "Think I'll keep it."

Central City, Hoffman's House,  
Underground Laboratory,  
5:50 AM

It had been a long tiring day for the Professor; but it'll soon come to an end. As daybreak's closing in and the roosters' crows, the execution of Hoffman's plan is signaled. The preparation is complete. Only one thing remains:

"I trust all my research and effort to you….little feather…." He places the feather at the small hill of materials and drew the alchemic circle around the oversized Petri dish. "This is it." He sighs for the least time, looking down at his work as dawn's coming closer.

Placing both of his hands on the circle, he close his eyes and sighs as light emits around it. He knew if it fails, he would have to spend the rest of his life carrying the burden of his sin. But he knew, no matter how big or how great the risk is, there's always a dim light at the end of the tunnel. The dish starts spinning as the light covers it, not knowing if everything turns out fine. Professor Hoffman stare at the light, wondering if it's working, fascinated as well.

There is one thing that bothers him though. In the note that the Elric brother recorded was written: _'All our effort vanishes in front of our eyes when the glow transforms into a dark purple haze. It was all the end of us. My brother lost all his body, while I lost my left leg. Our subject…turned into something…not human'. _

'_What do you mean by a purple haze, young alchemist?'_

The dish suddenly spins faster and faster, and the light illuminating it glows even brighter than before. Startled, the Professor jumps back, releasing his hands from the circle.

"No, I can't stop now….it's too late to go back!" He places his hands back to the circle and closes his eyes. "I've done what I could, Natalie….but your old father couldn't bring you back….forgive me."

The light illuminates the underground lab so bright it almost like God appeared in the room. Professor Hoffman closes his eyes and was tossed towards the wall as the light glows brighter and brighter. Glancing at his work, he notices a figure, a _female_ _human_ figure, about the age of 16. But the most unusual thing about the girl, is that a pair of bright white wings is located on her back before it slowly shrink to size and disappeared _entirely _through her back. As the flash ceases, the professor slowly, but carefully creep up towards the smoke screen covering between him and his work. Pushing through the thick smoke screen, he was then surprised by the result of his own work.

Lying there in the floor, resting, was a…

Breathing…

Living….

_Human_ Girl.

It was the first and only successful Human Transmutation in the history of Mankind.

**Next Upcoming Chapter:**

"Natalie….you're back……!"

"The name's Armony, Armony Eiselstein!"

"I thought I was…..dead…."

"Edward-Sensei!"

Unexpected meetings…

A former teacher…

An Old friend….

An Old crush…

A new love….


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion

**Reminiscence of the Far Past **

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion **

"Natalie…." Professor Hoffman crept slowly towards the human girl lying on the floor. No doubt, the 'forbidden act' was successfully committed for the girl is the proof

"Ngh…..daddy….?" the girl slowly opens her eyes just to take a glimpse of what's around her. Hoffman approaches her and kneels down beside her, light hearted

"Where….am I….? What…..is this place…?" She examines her surroundings fully and notices an old man kneeling beside her. On her sides and around him was a transmutation circle she has seen before. Then she looked down toward herself and was quite surprise to what she found.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE NAKED?" She leap back 5 steps away from the Professor, covering herself from him

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU OLD GEEZER?"

"Calm…calm down Natalie….it's me….your father…" Embarrassed by the scene, Hoffman covers his eyes while trying to talk things out

"Natalie? Who the hell is she? AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE? GO OUT AND GIVE ME MY CLOTHES OR I'LL ACCUSE YOU OF RAPE WHEN I'M OUTTA' HERE!"

"O…okay….but I haven't even….."

"AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO LOOK IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" The Professor leaves the room, closing the door behind him and heads towards her daughter's room fetching some clothes for the girl. "What went wrong? How come Natalie doesn't even remember me……"

(Meanwhile)

The girl lean by the wall….thinking heavily, trying to recall all her memories and what had just happened. Being resurrected from the dead forces her to fit in her physical body once again

"What the hell's going on…? What is that ……gate? What are those…things? How come I ended up here? All I could remember is the glowing from the transmutation circle where my dad….!" She opens her eyes and gaze at the emptiness ahead of her…recalling everything that had just happened

"I thought I was…….dead…."

The professor returns to door (with a full set of clothes for the girl) still quite confused of the situation his in. He knocks the door and was greeted by the short red head who've bossed him around earlier

"That is a …..Dress….right?" he nods as he hands the dress over

"I normally didn't wear dresses and stuff, but it's an exception for now." She closes the door slowly behind her as Hoffman walks away

"Hey, old man!" Hoffman pauses and turns his heads towards the closed door

"I wanna' talk to you later…..after I change. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes…..that's okay."

(Meanwhile)

It had been a tough fight, but it had come to an end. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed had all been erased. Wrath's existence was a question, and Pride, the Fuhrer, is taken cared by Colonel Mustang. Now Ed stands in a transmutation circle created by his own. After he knew that his brother, Alphonse, sacrificed himself as the Philosopher Stone to revive his brother, losing himself. Knowing this, Ed decided to return Al by sacrificing himself, knowing that his existence in the world would vanish without a trace.

"…So long, little brother….."

(Meanwhile)

"Okay….old man…first, I want you to explain to me what's going on!" An hour had passed since the rebirth of the girl. Though se's still confused on what's going on, she manages to ask the Professor and talk it out of him at breakfast.

"I've resurrect you from the dead, the 'Forbidden Act' in Alchemy and survived."

"Okay…..mind if you get me a cup of tea?"

"Look, dear Natalie, I'm your…."

"HOW MANY TIMES I SHOULD TELL YOU I'M NOT NATALIE! Goddamn it…." She slaps her forehead after the 20th time Professor Hoffman calls her by that name.

"Who IS this Natalie?" Professor Hoffman pauses. His hands were at his chin, as he closes his eyes.

"She was you…."

"Excuse me….?"

"More precisely, she's my daughter."

"Ooh…I get it. So you're trying to resurrect her from the dead right?"

"Yes. And I succeed!"

"Yes you did! But it's not the 'Natalie' you're hoping for."

"What….do you mean….?"

"I'm the second child of William Eiselstein."

"No...You couldn't be..."

"The name's Armony, Armony Eiselstein. What's your's old man?"

"Professor Klaus Hoffman."

"Professor Hoffman, huh? I've heard that name before, so it's not a big surprise. Nice to meet you Professor!"

Two years had passed since the incident at Hoffman's residence. Armony is now 18 years old and is running a flower shop not far from the Professor's house. The Professor, though he knew he had failed to resurrect his daughter, accepted his fate and continues with his life, treating Armony just like his own daughter. Meanwhile, Ed who had been missing for two years returned from his absence and had told many great stories to Alphonse, his younger brother about the world beyond the gate. While Al, overjoyed of his brother's return, decided to treat him in a new restaurant in Central City's market district. This is where when two separated lives had once again connected.

"Thank you for shopping! And here's your change!"

"Thanks Armony! You're looking as beautiful as ever today!"

"Oh don't brag me Tom….just go and see your girl! Take care with that rose!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll be seein' ya' Armony!"

"Yep! See ya' Tom!" Armony sigh as he watches one of his friend walk away with the rose he just bought. For two years Armony had been making lots of friends, and personally opens her own flower shop with the assistance from most of her friends. Tom is one of her closest friend beside his couple, Celia.

"Armony….?"

"Welcome to Armony's flower shop! How may I be in service?" A fat guy and a group of his friends entered the flower shop. More precisely, a fat guy, and four of his friends or probably 'body guards'

"Okay….so you're here to buy flowers for your girl, right?"

"uhm…no…" The boy kept his face looking to the floor. Armony just watch him behind her counter, guessing what he's up to next.

"Armony, would you like to go out with me….?" Armony stares at the boy as he put his hands on the counter

"Dream it bucket, I'm not…interested…..and I don't even know you…"

"I've been spying on you for three months now…and I can't hold it any longer…Armony, I'm in love with you!" Armony drops her jaw in surprise

"Okay…that freaks me out……but no."

"Hey! The boss had offered you a good offer and you rejected? Many girls would like to go out with him you know!" One of his pawns steps up. The fat guy just nods

"Heh…many girls….but not me! Now beat it if you're not going to buy flowers." Deliberately, the fat guy's face from a dreamy looking one changes into somewhat tough looking gangster like. Armony just stare at the group calmly

"Seems I've failed boys….now force her to like me….my WAY."

"Yes boss!" Armony rests his head on her palm watching calmly as four of his men approaches him slowly

"You sure you wanna' cause problems in here? You haven't seen me having a _real_ problem."

"We wouldn't do anything to you girl…..just something fun for us…" The boss chuckle and assist his pawns on encircling her

"Well….suit yourself! But you better not regret it at the end!" she lift her heads up, and cracks her fingers

"NOW STAY OUT! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF SHOWING YOUR FACE AROUND HERE! NOW BEAT IT!"

"Y-y-yes ma-am!" They scowled in fear as Armony scrapes off blood from her lips. "Damn buggers…."

"Y-you're okay there Armony?" A man that owns a store two blocks away from hers approaches her and ask her condition

"Yeah…I'm fine…that's the fifth time for this week and it's still Tuesday! How am I supposed to run this shop if some jackass kept coming each day, come up to me to say 'oh….I love you Armony' thing, and ruins my life!" Yup….in a matter of two years, Armony had gained popularity around the boys in the city. Almost all of the men in the city has their eyes on her……

Almost…..

"Man….who taught you to fight them?"

"Heh….you wouldn't believe it…..a great alchemist taught me long time ago….."

"To fight?"

"No…..alchemy. But I never mastered it. I learn how to fight by watching him engage a few bandits back in New Hiessgart."

"Oh….I see…"

"And the rest is taught by that muscle looking guy over there!" Armony points at an incredibly tall and strong looking guy with a bald and quite a huge moustache.

"Mr. Armstrong! Good to see you again!"

"Oh…Miss. Hoffman!" Armstrong approaches her and kneels down and hugs her. Armstrong had retired from the military and is now running a shop not far from her's

"Have the Colonel found out that I was 'resurrected' yet?" Armony whispers in Armstrong's ears

"No…he hasn't. He's private now, not Colonel, and not flame alchemist."

"I got it. Remember, you're the first Alchemist I met before I was 'dead'. So don't blur the secret okay?" Armostrong nods in understand what she mean

"One more thing….."

"Yes?"

"You're hugging me…too tight…..can't breathe here…."

"OH! My apologies Miss. Eisel….I mean, Hoffman."

"Anyways…..I'm closing this shop early today. Those buggers had get on my nerves…..I'm going out to buy groceries, and head to lunch." It took her a couple of minutes to lock her shop and store all her items before she heads towards the market.

"_Heard there's a new restaurant a few blocks from the market…guess I'll be spending my lunch there!" _

(Meanwhile)

Ed and Al walkS out of the restaurant, looking dissatisfied of what they'd just had. Sure enough, the food there tastes….bad.

"Can't believe they're charging that much for just a piece of sausage….back in Munich, they charge it quite low AND it's satisfying too." Ed grumbles out. His little brother, Al, walk by him

"Yeah….the food tastes terrible….the portion is small…and it's expensive as well. Say, how much they charge sausages in….."

"Munich?"

"Yeah….how much Ed?"

"I don't quite remember…..all I remember is that a somewhat clone of yours always treats me lunch."

"Oh…..his name is…Alphonse Heidrich…right?"

"Right...he died saving me…"

"You told that already, nii-san."

"I did…?" Ed chuckle hearing Al's remarks as they continue touring

"Damnit! Gotta' hurry, buy myself lunch, and better be home before the professor's back!" Armony dashes with two bags of groceries hugged in her arms as she heads towards the new restaurant. Usually, the professor's home early, and he would love to be faced with dishes ready when he's back from his work.

"I tell ya', Germany's quite a place for me since there were scientists….."

"Sorry…..pardon……scuse me….!"

"And then there is….."

"ED WATCHOUT!"

'_CRASH'_

Everything just happened so quickly. The moment both of them collide to each other, the moment when her groceries flies, the moment when the egg breaks…..it all seems like an instant Deja vu when both of them met for the first time; when she fell on his head back when they're in they're15s. An unpleasant meeting, but it's the moment that starts it all.

"Ow…." Ed stands up slowly and dusts off dirt from him while looking at the girl whom he just knocks off. _'She looks familiar…'_

"Egh….oh crap….the groceries…." Armony sigh deeply while rubbing her head in a sitting position, looking at the Ed's shoes

"Um…I'm sorry miss….let me help you out…"

"Yeah…..sure….." Armony reaches his hands and look up. It's when it all came to both of them…."

"Armony….?" Armony just stare in surprise to how tall Ed had grew…..and how handsome he had become, turning her face beat red

"Edward-Sensei!" Immediately Armony leap from her position, hugging Ed tightly, overjoyed by the reunion she's been waiting for so long

"Armony….is it really….you?"

"Of course it's me idiot! You don't remember me, S-H-O-R-T-Y?" She doesn't care if people were staring at them, it just doesn't matter right now

"Heh….that doesn't affect me anymore, considering my current height. And…. you get off me? It's starting to get embarrassing…"

"Oh….sorry." She got up and helps Ed stand. _'Boy…he's heavy…'_

Without warning, Ed grabs her by the arm and drags her with him away from the crowd and his brother. This surprise Armony even more when he drags her to a secluded place.

"A….Armony?" Edward stare at her from top to bottom; his hands clutching her shoulder

"Y…yeah…something wrong?" With her surprise, Ed immediately hugs her. Though she couldn't see it, but she could hear his voice soaks from tears of joy from the reunion.

"I……I thought I've lost you…Armony…I thought I've lost you forever…" Armony move her hands and hugs Ed as well, tears slowly runs down her cheek

"Yeah…I…I miss you too Ed…so much."

"What happened? How…how did you survive?" Ed questions her as they break their hug

"I didn't survive…I was resurrected."

"What?" Ed lift his head up in surprise to Armony's answer

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. It's getting dark, why don't you come and visit me for a while?" Ed shook his head

"I'm…leaving Central. I bet Al had bought the tickets. We're here to test the new restaurant." Armony frowns and look down to the dirt "Ok…"

"Hey, don't look so down. I'll keep contact with you. Now what we need to do is replace those groceries I ruined. Tabs on me!"

It's getting late as the sun starts to set down on the distance. Ed escorted Armony to the market and pays her for the groceries he ruined. It didn't take long for Al to found his older brother.

"I've been (pant) looking all over (pant) for you." Ed chuckle and smile watching over his little brother panting

"Sorry Al, got caught up in a little problem."

"Who's this Ed?" Armony turns her head towards Edward, unrecognizing Al

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him without his suit of armor."

"Alphonse? Wow….you look just like your brother without that armor you're always wearing!" Al took a glance at her and looks towards Ed

"You know him Ed?"

"Of course I do! Don't you remember? Armony Eiselstein! My first and only student back when I was 15! Remember?"

"No….sorry Ed, I don't remember a thing after what we did to revive our mother." Ed nods in understood what he meant. Winry told him when he returns that Alphonse is back to his 13 year old form when Ed returns his body back to him. Also, he doesn't remember the adventure he had with him.

"I see….." Armony look at Alphonse and draws her hand

"I'm Armony, Armony Eiselstein! Nice to see you!"

"My name's Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet another daughter of Professor Eiselstein. I thought he only had Selene…..how're they doing?" Armony pause and smile

"I'll tell you about them if you got time later. Both of you supposed to catch a train right?"

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! I was planning to buy train ticket for both of us, but the train is out so we should wait for it tomorrow. Miss Eiselstein, do you mind if we stay in your house for a day?" Armony immediately look joyous at the situation while Ed was sort of in a terrible mood after what he had heard

"Really? Lucky! Oh wow! I got to cook more tonight! C'mon, I'll take you to my house!" She skips ahead smiling to herself

"Oh yeah, here's the grocery you left earlier….I guess you wouldn't need them." Alphonse holding another bag of groceries Armony drop earlier

"Nah, it's okay. Guess I wouldn't be running out of supplies for at least three days! Do you mind carrying it for me Alphonse?" she smiles to Al, thanking him. Al blushes a little and nods

"Sure Miss Eiselstein!"

"Call me Armony, I got used to that name better."

They walk home with groceries held tight in their arms, following Armony while talking and chattering about what had happened to them in the past two years and how they're life went. Of course they knew that this is a start of a new chapter in their life.

**Next Upcoming chapter**

"It's nice to meet you, Elric brothers."

"No! How could this be! Who…did this?"

"Why don't you come and stay with us in Resembool?"

"Ed….who's this girl?"

"I told you Ed! I'm capable of using ALCHEMY!"

A new home…..

A new life…..

A new friend…..

A new rival…..

**Author's note**

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is! The second chapter! Winry and the rest of the FMA cast would be playing in the next few chapters or so, so stay tuned! This'll be more like a 4 sided love or something like that. In later chapters, Ed would encounter LOTS & LOTS of heartbreaks, broken friendship, relationships, and even fights between his own little brother Al. Al WILL be playing a major role in the story beside Ed, Winry and Armony. **


	4. Chapter 3: Resembool

**Reminiscence of the Far Past**

**Chapter 3: Resembool **

It was already dark when they reach Hoffman residence. It isn't a fancy house, as she recalls it; more of a house that could fit a family consisting of 4-5 members. Professor Hoffman, as usual, is waiting at her couch reading archives of his work and experiments.

"Hello Professor, sorry I'm a bit late! Met an old friend of mine." Armony burst in the door carrying the groceries and head immediately towards the kitchen

"That's fine Armony, but don't forget that….." Professor Eiselstein pauses after he stood up and saw Ed and Al helping her with the groceries. "You are…."

"Errh……afternoon?" Ed and Al greets the professor, smilling

"Oh, yeah. Sorry professor. Uhm…..meet my friends!" Armony returns from the kitchen and stood beside them. "This one's Alphonse Elric."

"Good Afternoon professor."

"And he's Edward Elric, my mentor."

"You don't have to go that far Armony, I taught you nothing." Edward turns his head to different direction, hiding his face

"You taught me Alchemy, Ed!" Reply Armony in a teasing way

"Well…..maybe I did….but it never worked…." Edward turns his head towards the professor and introduces himself. "The name's Edward, Edward Elric."

The professor sighs and chuckle with their actions and eventually, greets himself. "My name is Professor Klaus Hoffman. It's nice to meet you, Elric brothers."

"It's our pleasure as well to see you, sir." Alphonse with his formalities

"Oh, cut out the formality. Armony, how's dinner?"

"Heck, almost forgot about that……I'll fix it up…"

"I'll go help." Al follows Armony towards the kitchen, leaving Edward and the professor alone. It didn't take too long for both of them to get into a topic.

It was already pass 8 when they gathered at the dinning table. Everything's ready at the table; a simple, yet delicious delicacy were served in the table.

"Wow….." Is the only word Ed could blurt out while standing over, drooling

"Surprised Ed?" Armony grins at his beloved mentor who're still dumbfound by the dishes

"Well, I'm as hell as surprised as you are, Fullmetal when Armony masters cooking." Professor Hoffman pulls a chair and takes a seat before he says grace and starts selecting his food

"You better eat, nii-san. Otherwise, you won't be left any." Alphonse chuckles as he grabs himself veil sausages already served up while watching Ed still standing

"You're OK Ed?"

"Well Armony……its just that…..Its….been a very long time since I saw a scene like this…" Armony chukles and grab Ed by his arm before placing him in one of the seats

"Here, Ed." She hands him a fork and a knife before she take a seat

"…..May I…?" Armony nods as Edward begin his pick

"This is like a dream……"

"Well, enjoy it then before it gets cold!" Armony kept herself chuckling all the time seeing Edward and his hesitation on picking which dish

"Bon appetite!" Ed opens his mouth wide as he about to engulf a cut of tenderloin beef before….

'_Knock Knock' _

"That must be the door. I'll go and get it." Professor Hoffman stood up from his chair and head towards the door

"Yes, who is it?" Once he opens the door, a man stood there, panting

"Armony…..is she inside?" The man asks

"Yes she is. I'll call her right away." Professor Hoffman move away from the door and return to the dining table

"Who is it Professor?"

"It's for you, Armony."

"Oh…." She stood up and head towards the door. A minute later she returns……

"Edward! Al! Come quick! I need help!" She panics as she grab Ed's arm, dragging him away

"What's wrong Armony?" Alphonse stood up a few seconds later, followed by the professor

"My….my shop's on fire!" The situation in the room changes drastically. Edward immediately stood up and grabs Armony by her arm asking where it is as they run ahead while Professor Hoffman and Al trail behind.

But it was too late…..

Nothing remains in the rubble. Armony's flower shop; which stands high in the area is now no more than mere ashes and burnt woods. The fire had spread too quickly, leaving nothing inside that could be saved. Armony walk slowly, hoping that it's just a dream…..hoping she'll wake up from this nightmare before she fell to the ground.

"No! How could this be! Who…..did this?" Armony fell to the ground and cries over her 2 year of hard work on raising the shop; all gone to dust

"This….this….is just….a dream….right?" Ed approaches her and kneels, resting his hands in her shoulder

"It's OK Armony……its OK….I can rebuilt them for you." Armony sighs and shook her head

"Thanks Ed…..but I don't want to burden you on your weekend…."

"Nah, it won't. Besides, I need to sharpen my skills after two years without alchemy!" As Ed claps his hands together, a man dress in black suits approaches them. One of them taps Ed's shoulder which stops his moves. The other, grabs Armony by her arm

"Are you Armony Hoffman?" He asks as the grip is getting tighter and tighter

"Yeah….let me go!" Armony struggles to break free, but was unable due to the strength

"Our boss….wants to see you for what you did to his son…." Armony's eyes lit up as the man started dragging her away from the crowd while the other one strangles Ed

"No..! Let me go or you'll feel sorry!"

'_THUD' _the man stop his step as a loud thud rang behind him. He turns around just to find one of his comrades knocked out

"I don't know what the problem is…but….don't you even dare…..touch her…." Edward snares as he stare at the man who's keeping Armony at bay after knocking the man who strangles him. The other, just stare back at him with fear

"W….who're you?" The man asks

"My name is Edward Elric; State Alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward shows his silver pocket watch, still in good shape after 2 years. "And that's my apprentice you're holding."

"….Kkkkhh….." The man backs away a few steps as Edward move towards him. But within split second, Armony gets the upper hand and knocks the man out cold

"You're OK? Where'd you learn to do that?" Ed asks, kind of worried and curious

"Major Armstrong taught me how. He says it'll proof useful in some situation. And I'm fine, thank you….geez…..never thought that fat bastard earlier had these minions."

"Fat…bastard?"

"It's…..a long story…"

"Ed! Armony!" They turn towards the call to find Alphonse and the Professor, finally catches up

"You guys alright? I heard from a recent passerby that a State Alchemist and his pupil beat the crap out of two guys. I knew it would be you guys." Al chuckle and pants as he stop

"We're fine." Armony answer, panting as well after the event

"Never been better!" Ed follows soon after with a grin in his face

"I wouldn't be sure of that…." They turn their heads towards Professor Hoffman, who's investigating one of the man in suit who're still knocked out

"What's wrong?" Al asks out of curiosity

"I've read the news recently about these people. They're from the Hiltz faction, a political Party formed by Anrich Hiltz for the upcoming election for the new Führer. Apparently, these people would be more of a Mafia rather than a Political Party due to their growing power."

"Did anyone try reporting to the Military about these people?" Ed asks as they move closer towards the Professor

"It's impossible. The Military were paid by these people so they'll stay away from them."

"Damn…..this is no better than the Nazis back in Germany….." Ed mumbles to himself and sighs

"Since now we know it won't be safe for you guys to live here any longer…"

"Why don't you come and stay with us in Resembool?" Al cuts Ed's talk, having the same thought in mind

"That's a nice offer from you guys. Armony, you're willing to move to Resembool?" Armony nods and smile

"Sure. Gives no problem for me I guess." She smiles, stretches, and yawns "Better get back to your residence Professor, it's getting really late."

"We should. We need to pack our belongings; bring what you want, and what you can bring. In the meantime, Elric Brothers, you guys should take a rest. Its been a rough day for both of you."

Sunrise. It was the early morning that they set off immediately from Hoffman's Residence towards the train station. The market streets were already crowded with people as they make their way to the station, avoiding man in black suits in the crowd. Along the way, Armony manages to stop by Armstrong's shop and say goodbye. Armstrong is more surprised and happy to see the Elric brothers; especially Edward, alive and well. Of course, bear hugs from Armstrong never miss its chance.

By 8, they reach Central Station. The station is already crowded with people from all over the land. The stairs almost seems it was pouring out liquid from afar. As they walk up the stairs, Professor Hoffman stops for awhile and looks behind towards the streets

"_This is the place where it all started…where that accident occurred…" _He thought to himself as he gazes down the streets where it all occurred

"Professor?" Armony walk towards him, wondering what was going on. Professor Hoffman turns towards her and smile

"_That's right…I got Armony now…though she isn't my daughter, but her existence is enough for me." _

"Something wrong Professor?"

"No…nothing's wrong Armony. Just seeing this place for the last time maybe, that's all."

"Well, I can say it won't be the last time you'll visit this place." Edward smiles as he approaches both of them. "C'mon. Let's go. We don't want to miss the train do we?"

The train slowly picks up its speed as they take their seats. Armony was jumpy all over after 2 long years stuck in Central, where she never even had the chance to go outside the walls of the city. Ed took up two seats at once and dozes off revealing his stomach, while Al sits with the Professor and discuss a few things about Alchemy…and Armony, of course.

Armony pause a bit as she had the chance to take a glance of Ed who's currently unaware that he's being watched

"…_He's cute when he's asleep…" _Armony blush a little and shook her head a couple of time _"What did I just say? He's cute?" _She pauses a bit and takes the chance to glance at him again

"_Well…I guess he is…cute…" _She gazes at him sleeping peacefully, remembering how they first met and all before being interrupted by Alphonse

"Say….Armony!" Al called to her from his position, which is across of her

"Yeah?"

"So….did I really met you when I'm in the suit of Armor?" He ask

"Well…..can say you did meet me. But those memories better kept away…..some things are just….unpleasant…"

"Like the time when you landed butt-first on my head?" Armony , a bit startled, turns her head towards Ed whose awake

"Edward! Don't scare me like that!" She gave Ed a slight punch on his arm as he got up

"Hehe….sorry…but really, I would really enjoy it now…."

"Ed…!" Armony gave Edward another slight jab as her face turns redder than ever. Then Edward notices Al with his serious look

"What's the matter Al?" Ed asks

"Let me guess…..Edward lose his temper cause of that and started chasing Armony around……and that's how we met her, is that right?" Ed's jaws drop after hearing his little brother's change…..the topic…" Armony tries to divert the conversation as she recalls what happened back then

"Haha….so…..how'd you survive again Armony?" Edward asks, still wondering of her return

"Oh….right. Well, I'm not fully sure, but I'll tell you what I know how. It was when the Professor's….." Armony retells some of the memory she recalls during her 'resurection' as the train went on passing meadows and mountains in the distance.

Resembool is just a door away…..

The train screeches and slows down as it reaches the station. It was noon when they reach Resembool; the sun was high, and the wind is a comfortable cold breeze of the countryside. Resembool had not change for the last 3 years. There is always the small market in the town, farms around it and of course, the all-familiar Rockbell Automail shop located not far from the used-to-be Elric brother's home.

"We're here at last!" Edward hops out of the train first, stretching his left arm. "This place hasn't change a bit…..glad to be back home…"

"Correction, nii-san! Glad to be able to see WINRY." Ed turns around, face beat red. "Y..yeah….that too…"

"Um….who's Winry?" Armony asks as she hops out of the train carrying her luggage.

"She's a childhood friend of mine. An automail Engineer who built my right and left leg." Ed explain as he help Armony carry her luggage

"Correction nii-san! Is she really just a 'friend' to you?" Ed blushes even more as Al walk away smiling…..nearly laughing, but good enough to hide it

Armony pause for a second and decided to take the luggage Ed help back. "Ed, it's ok. I'll carry this myself."

"You're sure Armony?"

"Yeah. Besides, you better help that clumsy old man before he crashes down with his entire luggage." Armony points to Professor Hoffman who's having difficulty carrying his luggage. He did tell Armony to carry what she could carry…..and what he thought he could carry

"Ah…..I see what you mean." Edward walk towards the professor as Armony walk away, following Al. Though, things are starting to bother his mind slowly. _"What am I doing? He tries to help me, right? But why did I reject?" _

"So…Edward, you have a plan where we could stay?" Professor Hoffman asks as he carries one of his luggages. The second one is with Ed

"Yeah, I do."

"Where exactly?"

"Well, you'll be staying with us in Rockbell Automail for awhile, in Winry's home. I think it's possible to add a few extra beds."

"You're sure it'll be fine? I mean, we don't want to burden her too much!" Armony joins in the conversation, being carried with curiosity

"Well……maybe it'll be fine….wouldn't it be, Al?" Alphonse turns to Ed, grinning. "I guess she won't mind. You know how Winry is."

Arriving at Winry's doorstep, Ed and Al was greeted by the usual old Automail Engineer, Aunt Pinako. Though she's reaching her age, she's still able to hold on and is still able to assist Winry on Automail.

"Edward! Alphonse!"

"Hey aunt Pinako!" Al greets her as the rest of the party follows behind

"Who'd you got back there besides Ed?"

"Oh, yeah; forgot to introduce them." Ed hurries himself up to aunt Pinako while carrying the Proffesor's luggage

"Aunt Pinako, meet Armony, and Professor Hoffman." Aunt Pinako examines both of them before tagging Ed's belly

"You're quite the man, aren't you the older Elric?" Ed blushes a bit. "W…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, that girl you got there….your girlfriend?" Aunt Pinako whispers about it as Ed backs away in surprise

"N….no! She's my student! My…..apprentice in Alchemy!" Aunt Pinako narrows her eyes and look at Ed's. "Really? How come you're blushing beat red then?"

Ed back's away a step, twitchin. "C…cause you talk like that!"

"Hey Ed; what's going on here?" Armony reach the scene, still out of the line

"Oh! Er….Armony! Um…..nothing's wrong! Yeah! Nothing's wrong!" Ed turns his head towards Armony which makes him more nervous considering the situation

"Huh?"

"Nothing's wrong! Oh, yeah; Armony, meet aunt Pinako. She's my Automail Engineer's teacher, and her grandmother. We call her aunt since she's one of the closest we could have after our mother's death." Aunt Pinako nods as Armony approaches her

"I'm Armony. Nice to meet you." She lends Aunt Pinako her hand and was replied with her's "Nice to meet you, Armony. And…the one behind you is….?"

"I'm Professor Hoffman. Armony's step-father…..well, close…" Aunt Pinako nods as she takes a smoke in her pipe "Well, best get you inside right? Come, come."

As aunt Pinako walk up, she nudge Armony by her waist, grinning. "You take care of the elder Elric, ok?" Armony's face turns red hearing and turn her head the other way "W…we're nothing like that!"

Aunt Pinaco chuckles and moves on to Ed who're already a bit ahead. Once again, she nudges Ed by his stomach. "Edward, I don't know what you're thinking, but Winry won't like to see her…" Ed puzzles himself and asks "What do you mean?"

Aunt Pinako sighs and takes another smoke "You'll see what I meant….." She walks off alone as she led the others to her dwelling, thinking to herself. _"Edward, that girl is in love with you… so is Winry…" _

Aunt Pinako enters her shop, while the others follow behind and take their seats in the nearby couch. A moment later, an 18 year old blond walks down the stairs. She turns her head to the couch and smiled sweetly as tears slowly glide through her check. Edward stood up and open his arm

"I'm back, Winry." Winry smiles and run towards Ed and hugs him tight

"You're home….."

"Yeah…..I am…." Ed places his hands behind Winry's as he reply her hug

"You lost weight…..and gain height." Ed chuckles before he breaks the hug

"Yeah, I gain height…..how'd you know I lost weight?" She chuckle a bit. "Of course I know silly! I can tell from your voice…"

"Well…..that's some sense…" Winry chuckle even more before she turn her head behind and notice that another girl is there. She grab Ed's arm and pull him to the dining room before they're out of sight

"….Do they always greet like that, Al? Always ignoring you?" Armony asks as Al sighs

"Well…..what can I say? You can't stop two love birds from the past to reunite."

"Oh……" Armony turn her head down as thoughts start flooding her head. _"He has a girl…what else is there? After all, she's his childhood friend…she's closer to him than I am…" _

"Armony? Something wrong?" Armony look up and was immediately pulled out of her emptiness as Al and the Professor started to ask her

"No…nothing's wrong….I'm fine." She answer; but deep down, her heart was shredded

(Meanwhile)

In the dining room, Winry pushes Ed to the wall and put her hands between his head, preventing his escape before she sighs.

"W…Winry!" Ed was startled by her reaction, which he rarely sees

"Don't 'Winry!' me!" Ed was even more startled by her reply "Ed….who's that girl?"

Ed sighs and grabs a hold of Winry's both arm and puts it down. "She's my apprentice, my student on Alchemy."

"Nothing more?" Ed sighs and shook his head

"Winry, if you're feeling jealous and stuff, we're nothing like that!" Winry backs away a few steps before she look down. "Sorry….."

Ed sighs and put both of his hands in Winry's shoulder. "I'll introduce her to you. Maybe both of you could get along?" Winry place her hand on Ed's and smiles "Yeah…..maybe…"

A moment later, both Ed and Winry returns to the living room. As Ed said before, he introduces Winry to Armony, his apprentice

"Winry, this is Armony; my apprentice." Armony nods and smiles

"Armony, this is Winry, my Automail Engineer, and my childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you." Winry nods and lend her a hand

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Armony replies and shake her hand

Ed smiles since it ends well. Though, not everything was solved. Deep inside their heart, they hate each other; acting as if they're sworn enemy. Ed doesn't know, and he will never know.

"So…..you'll be staying here for a while….right?" Winry ask with a rather sharp tone

"Yeah I would. Though I didn't want to burden you too much, so by tomorrow we'll construct a house." Armony replies with an ignorant tone

"Well, in that case, why don't you help me repair Den's dog house then? I want to see your progress in Alchemy and what Ed had taught you."

"Winry!" Ed started to notice the situation around him as it heats up "What?"

"Don't. She's unable to do Alchemy due to the effect of the Philosopher's Catalyst." Armony lit her eyebrow and replies harshly "I told you Ed! I'm capable of using ALCHEMY!"

"No you're not! You're gonna' get yourself killed by using Alchemy! You know what happened back then right?" Winry sneers hearing Ed's remarks and started to walk off. "Just say you can't do Alchemy….."

"…I can practice Alchemy! I….I'm able to do it! I'll show you!"

"Armony, as your teacher, I PROHIBITED you from practicing Alchemy!" Armony backs away from Ed and started crying, but tries to hide it

"….What kind of teacher is you….?" She ran off, bumping a bit to Ed and head up the stairs and enters her room Alphonse had organized. Meanwhile, Ed stand still as guilt started to overwhelmed him. _"What kind of teacher am I…? What have I taught her…? What have I done…?" _

As dinner starts, the table was quite. Armony didn't show up at the table as she's still in her room. Edward and Alphonse stays quite as well, where usually they would be talkative and such. Professor Hoffman leaves early due to the unpleasant atmosphere and sat on the couch and started reading books about Alchemy. Aunt Pinako just sighs looking at the situation.

"Umm…..so….how'd you guys been doing?" Winry started talking, trying to break the silence

"We're fine…..I guess…" Another moment of silent after Ed answers

"I'm finish. I'm going up to my room and take a rest. It had been a really tiring day." Ed sighs, wipe his mouth and walk up the stairs to his room and closes the door

"What happen earlier?" Alphonse asks, still unaware of the situation

"Nothing happen Al…nothing…"

As the night fall, the house turns quite. Winry slept in her usual room and this time, accompanied by Aunt Pinako since her room is being used by Armony and the Professor while Ed and Al sleep in their usual room during their stay at Resembool. Slowly, a door creek open, trying hard not to wake the others as a figure steps out, closes it, and started tip-toeing the corridor and down the stairs. The figure walks to the door and unlocks it after she found the skeleton key hanging by the door. The moon shines brightly as it shines its light down on the figure. It was Armony.

She walks down the veranda slowly, not waking Den as she circle the house and located the dog house Winry mentioned earlier. It was old, and it hasn't been cared for more than a year. She examines it and started collecting lumber from the wood bin located at the other end of the shop. She dumps the lumber near the dog house and sighs deeply

"I'll show you Edward….I'll show you that your teaching hasn't gone a waste….I'll show that bitch Winry that I'm capable of using Alchemy." She whispers to her self and closes her eyes as she remembers what Edward usually does before the alchemic reaction. She pause for a while and came up with an answer. _"He claps both of his hands…and plants it near the object he wants to transmute while thinking what it would be…" _

Armony sighs deeply and claps both of her hands together and plant them near the pile of lumber while thinking of the dog house.

No reaction…

Not giving up, she claps her hands once again and repeats the step

No reaction….

She repeats the step over and over but still…

No reaction…..

"Alright…" She said to herself. "Armony, you can do this, I know and I believe you can, so that's what you do, ok?" She sighs deeply after encouraging herself as she clap her hands once again _"If this doesn't work, might as well head to bed and mourn for my stupidity for not been able to perform Alchemy." _

She places her hands above the pile of lumber this time

Sparks….

She widened her eyebrow and claps her hand once again _"Alright Armony, you can do this!" _

Once again she places both of her hands above the pile of lumber and, as she notices….

A ray of blue light appears around it…

"_I…done it?"_ She watch slowly as the lumber started deforming and almost constructing itself a dog house she's thinking of

"_I…did it…" _But without her expectations, suddenly, a horrifying pain emerges from her back, just close to the shoulder. The pain felt like terrible burns that seems forcing itself to open. She drops to the ground, weak, panting, but manages to contain her scream. Her dog house, however, isn't finish

"_I…I can't stop now…almost…just a little more…" _She stood up, restraining the pain and once again claps both of her hands and place them above the un-finished dog house

A ray of blue light once again appears around it as is shines brighter and brighter. But with that, comes along the pain in her back

"_No…the pain…I…must…restrain it…I can…do this…" _She forces herself as she watch the dog house nearing its completion. Suddenly, the pain grew at its worst and a pair of huge white wings, resembling an angel, spreads open on her back

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Armony scream as loud as she could for she couldn't hold the pain any longer. The dog house is almost complete as the wing grew bigger in her back, along with the suffering

(Meanwhile)

Ed woke up with a shock after he heard the scream. He looks outside the window and saw blue ray of light

"_Could it be…? No! ARMONY!" _He jumps out of his bed and head downstairs and through the door. He turns right as the light starting to fade. He circle the corner as the light disappears and ahead of him, Armony was kneeling, a pair of white wings was located at her back, resembling an angel as she collapses.

"ARMONY!" Ed runs up to her, as the scene was something he saw before two years ago…..right before Armony's death

"_Please…please! Don't die! We've met again after two long years please don't leave me again!" _He approaches Armony and lifts her up. The pair of wings, somehow vanishes into thin air and was replaced with wet blood dripping out of her scarred back

"Armony! Armony! ARMONY! SAY SOMETHING!" Tears started running down Ed's eye, seeing her suffer like that

"Nghh….."

"Armony!" Armony opens her eyes narrowly and grins

"See……Ed? I told you….I'm capable of performing Alchemy….." She points at the finished dog house she built using alchemy. Edward smiles, though his tears keep rushing down

"Foolish girl…..Armony….you shouldn't go that far….never go that far anymore….it pains me to watch you like this…..foolish girl….so foolish…." Edward hugs Armony close to her as she fell asleep in his arms. He remembers back then the Colonel used to nickname Armony the 'Broken Angel' due to her single wing before she died

"_Armony…you're not the 'Broken angel' any longer…you are…an angel…" _Edward stood up from his position and return to his room placing Armony in his spot as he sleeps in the floor

"_Armony…thank you…for staying alive…" _

**Next Upcoming chapter**

"Don't you dare come close to him!"

"Is there alchemy that lets you regenerates you and someone else from pain?"

"I will join the Military"

"I got something I want to show you…."

…Rising tensions

…Birth of the 'Healing Alchemist'

…Cave of memories

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter…..man……I've been thinking on neglecting this fic, but my friend says that it's a good story (Thanks Penultima!), and that really encourages me to continue. Besides, my other friend says it's a waste to not continue this story. Anyways, if you still don't know who's Armony is, check out the game Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel, and you'll see who. If not, send a mail to me so I can send you a picture (Precisely an avvie) of Armony Eiselstein. Dat is all. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Healing Alchemist

**Reminiscence of the Far Past**

**Chapter 4: The Healing Alchemist**

Armony yawns as the sun rays entering Edward's supposed-to-be room hits her restless face. It was noon, and the sun was…rather high. Noticing how late she was, a gasp followed with a quick observation stroke her. She realized, it wasn't a dream—in fact, last night wasn't a mere imagination at all! The words Edward whispered to during her slow decent into slumber, his sweet, gentle strokes at her hair, and…

"…earlier this morning, is it…?" again, she gasps. This time, followed with a gesture covering her mouth

"Edward…did you really…?"

The door suddenly slams open, revealing the sight Armony last wanted to see. Standing by the arc was a blonde; her deep crimson eyes glares at the presence of the red-headed girl which was lying in Edward's bed. Armony could tell her thoughts runs wild with imaginations; misconceptions, misunderstandings, and of course—disaster. Winry Rockbell stood still; a feather-duster in one hand and a napkin worn from her neck down to her knee was present. She snarls and snaps at Armony, slowly taking small steps as she advances into her 'lair' while keeping her ice-cold glare at the red-headed girl.

"So…" she started "…why are you up so late…?"

"…I…I'm just exhausted from last night…"

"And just what you two were _doing_ last night, Armony!?!" she snaps "Edward wasn't here this morning! I went up here to see and what did I find? YOU!!"

Armony stood up, giving an eye for an eye to her opposition "Please! Winry, think before you say something! I-it wasn't like that! Believe me, it wasn't like that at all!"

"Oh? Then I guess I should term it 'studying the arts of human alchemy' altogether?" …was her reply

"Why are you so hostile towards _me_!?"

"Who wouldn't after seeing a girl has been _**sleeping**_with a **boy **in _my_—out of all places—_my __**house**_! WHO WOULDN'T BE HOSTILE!?! NOW GET OUT!!"

Scurrying for her dear soul Armony, with tears running, hurried herself out of Edward's room and 'Rockbell's Automail Shop'. Alone in the room of the boy he loves, Winry snarls at the sight of her leaving

"Don't you dare come close to him!"

Turning to the soft bed where she once lay, Winry kneels at the edge of the mattress, her face shone by the sun. Resting her head on the soft matter, she began to weep slowly; as if she had lost something very dear to her, something she had held close to for a very long time.

"…why? Edward, why did you have to _do_ this to me…?"

(Meanwhile)

Skipping along, the elder Elric grins as he pull the cart containing a large amount of timber, rock, nails, bricks—everything necessary to construct a house. Not far behind, the younger Elric thanked a man in gratitude as he tries to catch up with his elder brother. Despite the small size of the town and the small number of population, Resembool is a perfect home in the eyes of Edward Elric. His early morning exercise—followed with his own little errands of gathering such materials—had eventually…exhaust him. The 'skipping' was only to keep Al curious of his durability and to keep him away from helping him

"…Are you sure you don't need any helping hand, brother? Those look…heavy…"

"No need to worry Al!" He replies "I have faced more horrors! These are nothing to me!"

Five minutes later, Edward stumbles. Al soon finds himself carrying the cart load _with_ Ed as an addition.

"…sorry to bother you Al…"

"No problem…" he pause "We should hire a mule or a horse to pull the cart instead…"

Edward snapped "That's it! Why haven't I thought of that…?"

Alphonse sighs…

_Somewhere, Outskirts of Resembool,  
__3:00PM_

Checking her surroundings, Armony stops herself from taking any form of direction as she finally realized where she was. Somewhere, deep in a cave wherever she was. "Oh no…"

She's lost, to be short. Her crying had distorted her sense of direction, and eventually caused her to end up in a cave, somewhere in—or nearby—Resembool. Definitely, she hoped she's run into a forest; she _wished_ she'd run into a forest instead of a dark, damped cave. But here she was, standing alone in the dark as she struggles to find the nearest cave wall to cling and rest. She has a remark, however, that the cave outline was beautiful. The ceiling was decorated with diamonds, tingling and sparkling like stars in a night sky. The dim light caused it to glow, and the dimmer it gets the more beautiful it became. She rest herself, slightly fixing her position

"It is beautiful indeed…" she started, her eyes continuously locked into the ceiling "…I'd tell Ed, Al, and the professor about this marvelous findings!"

A sudden jerk up her back surprised her, and soon she realized the wounds inflicted by her—the wings—were present. She does recognize last night wasn't a dream, but she does _hope_ the wound she herself inflicted would be a dream. The sudden itch, the pain, and the constant irritant stretched her, snag her, and pulled her in almost every direction as her cry for help couldn't reach the ears of anyone but herself. Slowly, she curls as the pain grew more and more…

_"…is there…" _she thought _"…an alchemy that regenerates you and relieves others from pain…?"_

_"…is there…a healing alchemist…?"_

_"…does Edward know about this…?"_

She stops. Her pain secedes, and her breathing was heavy. The moment it ended, the cave seems to generate a different aura all around. The crystals glow brighter, and the sound…voices…'is someone singing?' she thought. As if something drawn her; something attracted her deeper into the cave, following the soothing voices of the wind. A small hole was carved at the end of the tunnel's roof, shining from it small radiant of the sun as it sets down. The voices stopped.

Her wings spread open, and Armony took flight to a familiar world of Alchemy…

(A while later…)

_"She TOOK OFF!?" _

_"She did…"_

_"…__Winry__…why did you have to lose your temper…? Is it necessary…?" _

_"No, but Ed I…!"_

_"I know, I know! I'm the one at fault here!" _

_"It wouldn't end like this if she—they have their own house!"_

_"What do you think I bought that large amount of…things for!? Create some wacky statue or something??" _

_"No, but to…"_

Outside Rockbell's Automail Shop, the conversation between Edward and Winry could be heard by the other member of the household. The professor was worried, aunt Pinako was too tired to handle these conflicts, and Alphonse was lucky he wasn't drawn into the conversation. What he did understand from the entire conversation is the fact Armony went missing; not for minutes, but for _hours_. The professor was worried sick; he was hoping Armony would greet her with her 100-watt smile and cheers him up a little, instead he found Armony missing

"Let's go look for her." Alphonse suggested the professor "Leave the…uh…well, discussion with brother…"

"Good idea." The professor smiles in return "It's better than sitting around here, right?"

Scratching his blonde head, Alphonse turns away "No…actually, this is so they won't drag us into their usual fight…"

Leaving behind the lot, the professor decided to look for her in the nearby town—the flower fields, to be exact. Alphonse decided to look for her in the borders of Resembool, thinking she could be lost. The two split, and the search began. Time slowly ticks away as Alphonse continuously traverses the forest he went through during his years in an armored suit. Following the same path as he did once, he called 'Armony' over and over, waiting for a response from the red-headed girl. It was futile…

The search in the town and the flower field fairs no different, as the professor was soon joined by Edward and Winry. Armony was not in sight, and no villagers even recognize her of coming through the village.

"Great…look what have you done…"

"What have _I _done?? It wouldn't be like this if you didn't pull her up your bed last night!"

Her word felt like a sting to Edward. Not realizing his actions, Edward catches Winry's arm and held it tight. Facing her towards him, their eyes met one on one, an eye for an eye "Listen, Winry. It's not what you think, ok?"

He started softly "Armony tried hard last night to fix Ben's dog house, and believe it or not, she'd done it!"

"But I thought you…"

"I didn't." Edward smiles "She did. Winry, I'm at fault for bringing her to my room; I'm his mentor after all! You'd forgive me, would you?"

His gaze was like a trance to her. From the start, Winry wasn't listening to Ed's explanation; she was, instead, too focused on the fact they were _this_ close to each other she was out of words to follow! Slowly, she nods in reply, followed with an embrace by Ed himself "Thanks, Winry. I knew you'd understand."

"…my pleasure, Edward…"

Meanwhile, Outskirts of Resembool,  
8:00PM

It was the last place he had thought of, the last place he'd check. Standing by the mouth of mine shaft on the outskirts of Resembool, Alphonse gaze at the narrow black tunnel ahead of him as memories of his past slowly returns to him. He could still remember clearly; the tunnel, his childhood, their childish games…everything. It was a place where his child memories were cherished with his over-grown brother; he was definitely shorter then than he is now.

"This is the last place I could think of…" he said to himself "If she's not here…well, the rest is up to you Ed."

The mine shaft was Edward and Alphonse long lost playground, back before it was closed. The kids down in Resembool used to visit and play deep in the mines despite warnings given by the elders and retired miners; it was all because of the gems. It wasn't until an accident deep within the mine which resulted in the death of one of the child did the town's mayor decided to close it permanently.

But that didn't stop the Elric brothers from visiting the 'sacred grounds'

Secretly, sometimes during their errands given by their mother, the two would set out a different course and would constantly rest within the mine's end. A hole was carved at the end of the mine's roof, letting the light of the moon or the sun enters the cave. Every time they visit the cave, a light, soothing feeling would drive them to their sleep. Ed knew a few years later, after the death of their mother, that the mine's crystals and gems hoists a 'strange, indescribable power' that seemingly soothes the muscles and slowly cures wounds no matter how deep it was if time was given.

_"It's almost as close the Philosopher's Stone we've been looking for." _Al remembers correctly what Ed said as he enters the mine, taking deep breaths within _"However, it isn't like that at all…it's…different." _

_"Is it in the books?"_

_"Silly, Al. Of course it is! See? Page 356 of 'Alchemy of the Past'; it's called the 'Philosopher's Elixir'."_

_"But…if it was the crystals and the gems, then it couldn'__t be called the__…"_

_"…__the__ 'elixir'? Well, that is something we should ask past alchemists when we'__re dead! It is magnificent to know that these stones harness powerful healing capability; it's not edible, don't be mistaken. Only few alchemists managed to see the potential of the stones, only few managed to 'extract' its power and use it to full advantage. They are called 'the Healing Alchemists'."_

_"…Why aren't there any today?" _

_"__The rarity of the 'Ether Flower' cause it to. __Harnessing power of the gems requires the use of the '__Philosopher's Catalyst'—and that requires the use of the 'Ether Flower'. The 'Philosopher's Catalyst' was used __to hasten alchemic reactions around and extract the stone from its dwelling; then on, it again requires the 'Philosopher's Catalyst' to…_

_"Slow down Ed! I don't get it…" Edward sighs, followed with a chuckle _

_"To be simple, the 'Philosopher's Catalyst' is required to take the stone from its hole without damaging it. Then, using another 'Philosopher's Catalyst', the stone will be manufactured with the use of alchemy to enable the alchemist to use it as a healing tool." _

"…a few years later, Dr. Marcoh showed an example of a jelly-like Philosopher's Stone." Al said silently, chuckling as he walk deeper into the mine "The Philosopher's stone has the ability to 'grant' any wish; the Philosopher's Elixir only heals—yet, they look similar when manufactured; it said once that the color of a manufactured 'Philosopher's Elixir' would be white."

The pale moonlight shines through the openings at the end of the tunnel, giving a pleasant, soothing feeling as Al walks past some of the chambers consisting the power of the 'Philosopher's Elixir'. Under the moonlight, Al saw a girl, sitting there in a curled up position with her eyes close and her face facing the open ceiling. It was almost as though the moonlight glitters around the girl as it shone her and her alone.

Alphonse was awe-struck, watching her alone under the moonlight…

"…is anyone there?" reality snapped back into him as the voice within calls him "…hello?"

"Armony! We've been looking all over for you! Why are you here of all places…?"

Armony turns quiet, slowly turning away from Al as his approach to her. She couldn't tell him Winry sent her out due to a simple misunderstanding, so instead she replies: "I went for a walk…and got lost."

"Now, seriously Armony…" Alphonse sighs "…we know what happened earlier; Winry' sorry, and everyone expected you to return home."

"But I have no home! You and Ed were like family to them, while the professor and I? We're total strangers! We can't just…barge in and…"

"That's why Ed goes through all the trouble this morning to get you and professor a house."

Armony's eyes shot up, looking deep into Alphonse as he slowly settle beside her and sighs from his search. Following Alphonse's eyes, Armony look up to the night skies above as the moonlight shines before them. "You see, Armony…this is where Ed and I kept most of our childhood memories."

Alphonse began to chuckle "…we used to laugh and play around here, enjoying the mine's 'stars' and this small patch of grass. It's the most serene place I could find here in Resembool; probably due to the effect of the 'Philosopher's Elixir', the stones around here. It has this amazing effect to heal…I'm amazed at the wonders our world has."

Armony stop cold, turning her face away from Alphonse and pause "Say…Alphonse…"

"Yeah…?"

"How does it feel to become a 'dog of the military'?"

The question startled him, but he answers anyway "It wasn't me who you should ask. Its Edward…well, there's lots of death and all…people dying…"

"…I'm joining the military."

"A-Armony! You can't…"

"Al, before you continue, I have something I want to show you…"

Al sat silently, watching as Armony draws a pocket knife and flips open the blade. His eyes shot open when Armony _purposely_ cut open her arm, releasing the oozing crimson liquid as it flows out of her body. She flinches as it opens but reacts calmly. He became even _more_ surprised to see the speed of regeneration on her as it closes; similar to the regeneration speed of a homunculus. Finishing, Armony turns to Al "Give me your arm."

Alphonse complies, still baffled by her new feats. Twitching, Armony grazed a small cut on Al's arm and soon enough, Armony clapped her hands together.

"…what are you thinking…?"

"Al, I just discovered something…no…I _obtained_ something…" Her hands move across the open gash, and soon enough, the flesh regenerates to its normal status "…this is what I obtained…"

"Armony…you couldn't be…"

"Yes. I've read Ed's research about the 'Healing Alchemist', the 'Ether Flower', the 'Philosopher's Catalyst', and the 'Philosopher's Elixir'. I resurrected using an 'Ether Flower', and the wings I possess were the known 'Philosopher's Catalyst'. It was said during the Ishvalan War about the legends of an 'angel on the battlefield' that came and saved most of the wounded soldiers…"

"…The 'Healing Alchemists'…" Alphonse immediately interrupts "The Alchemists itself were the 'Philosopher's Catalyst'! Then Ed's theory…the book's theory on manufacturing the stones was…"

"Incorrect." She place her hand on her chest "I possess the catalyst; _I'm _the 'Philosopher's Catalyst'. The 'Philosopher's Catalyst' does not take the stone away from its dwelling; it wasn't use for that. Instead it speeds the reaction, and eventually harnesses the energy of the 'Philosopher's Elixir' and captures it. Only those who has—or is—the 'Philosopher's Catalyst' has the ability to use the power of the elixir; the ability to use the healing power."

She sighs "Al, I'm a living proof of a healing alchemist."

Al stumbles, his eyes stare at disbelief as he began to chuckle and smile. He shook his head a couple of times and examines her "Out of all the effort we've taken back then to extract the stone…out of all the research…you're the one who closed and finalized the report. Amazing…this is reality…"

"Well, it is unexpected…sorry." She sighs "Al…do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Favor? Yeah, I don't mind…"

"Would you…keep this a secret, Al? Just the two of us; let this cave be the place where our memories of today stay. I don't want Ed to hear this and gone quacker over this matter…I felt I was needed somewhere; this ability of mine will come to use somewhere."

"…uh…quacker?"

"As in, 'panicking' or 'worrying-too-much' so to say; as a mentor and a friend, he's a good guy…" Armony grins "So…would you?"

"Definitely!"

"Thanks. Tomorrow I'll be heading to central and list myself in; I might not be able to change things into another, but I can create new cells from damage or dead one and heals wounds."

She stood up, followed with Al a moment later "Thanks Al. I knew I could rely on you. I enjoyed my time talking with you here."

A peck on his cheek was his reward for accompanying the lost girl. Al blushes as Armony makes her way out of the mine with Al trailing not far behind. Turning to him with her usual tomboyish and hyperactive nature, Armony grins delightfully and wave "C'mon Al! We don't want to miss dinner and worry them too much!"

Al chuckles as he hastens his pace to catch Armony's own. Leaving the cave, Al turns his attention back to the mouth of the mine. He smiles in delight, almost reflecting the small side of 'Edward' he has within him—as a younger brother. Returning his attention to Armony, he sped himself in response to Armony's call. It would be a long journey for her and a rocky one to boot…

…little did Al realize the start of this would create a crevice between him and his brother, Edward Elric…

**Next Upcoming chapter:**

"Why didn't you tell me??"

"My name's Armony Eiselstein."

"Eiselstein…I thought the line died in new Hiessgart's castle due to the incident few years back?"

"…this can't be true! Riza, file me the report…the new alchemist!"

…seeds of conflict

…brother vs brother

…Mustang's discovery

…the new 'Führer'

…rebellion

**Author's Note:****  
MAJOR Revamp on the ****fic's**** writing style. OK, this has been long neglected, and now finally I'm able to dig unto the draft archive and create a new one. I'll be continuing this ****fic**** again…hopefully if time gives. I somehow love this ****fic**** and can't stop thinking what I should put next…so many ideas and mischievous conflicts and relations has been running in my head for this thing…****hahaha****…**


End file.
